This invention relates to a physical exercise device and more particularly to a self-contained, hand-transportable exercise device for use while traveling and in space-limited environments, such as in an office.
Athletes and other performers and artists, such as dancers, must regularly perform various specific physical exercises to maintain proper body conditioning. While traveling, the performance of such exercises may be inconvenient or impossible since many of the exercise routines require exercise machines or devices which heretofore were large and cumbersome and required attachment to a building support. Additionally, the size and immobility of the prior exercise devices restricted utilization in space-limited environments, such as apartments, offices, etc.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-contained, hand-transportable portable exercise device for performing upper and lower body exercises including those exercises commonly identified as the bench press exercise, the bicep curl-lateral pull exercise, the back-of-neck press exercise, the tricep pushdown exercise, the dorsi bar pulldown exercise, the military press exercise, the donkey press exercise, the vertical rowing exercise, the leg extension exercise, and the leg curl exercise. Included in this object is the provision of an exercise device for performing such exercises without the use of weights.
A further object of the invention is to provide a stable, freestanding portable exercise device which can be assembled into a compact, space efficient configuration.
A further object of the invention is to provide a self-contained portable exercise device that is convenient for travel and space efficient for storage and use.
It has been found that the foregoing and related objects and advantages can be obtained in a portable exercise device comprising a freestanding support frame having an elongated upper portion and a lower ground engaging base forming a storage space therebetween. A horizontal seat member is rigidly mounted to the upper portion of the support frame and is of sufficient length for sitting exercises and insufficient length for prone-supine bench exercises. A bench extension member is pivotally mounted to the support frame at the rearward end of the seat member for pivotal movement between first and second positions. The bench extension member in the first position is in horizontal alignment with the seat member to form an elongated bench of sufficient length for prone-supine bench exercises and extends downwardly along the rearward end of the support frame generally perpendicular to the seat frame in the second position for transport and storage. A support leg is connected to the bench member for securely supporting the bench extension member in the first position and which is disposed within the storage space below the seat member when the bench extension member is in the second position. An upper body exercise assembly for performing upper body exercises is detachably mountable to the support frame at the forward end of the seat member for performing upper body exercises on the elongated bench and is alternately detachably mountable to the support frame within the storage space under the seat member for transport and storage. A lower body exercise assembly for performing lower body exercises is detachably mountable to the support frame at the forward end of the seat member for performing lower body exercises and is alternately detachably mountable to the support frame within the storage space for transport and storage. The upper body exercise assembly and the lower body exercise assembly are simultaneously mountable to the support frame within the storage space when the extension member is in the second position to form a compact, hand-transportable configuration for transport and storage.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out more in detail hereinafter.